Mahou Shoujo Baka Quintetta
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: Gensokyo's most fun-loving pranksters were out and about, when in the blink of an eye, this whole new world (metaphorically speaking) appeared right before them. It is a tale of magic, despair, death, contracts, and of course, Team Nineball.
1. Prologue: You're Safe Now

**Somebody on YouTube urged me to write this, and when I started noticing that there were five Puella Magi in Madoka and five members of Team Nineball, I absolutely had to start work on this. Kyubey doesn't appear just yet, so his fans are going to have to wait a little longer to finally see the troll himself, but this is a great start, if shorter than my normal chapters. It's just meant to get my feet wet in this story is all~**

**I hope you guys enjoy my second existing Touhou crossover fic, and my first ever Madoka crossover!**

* * *

Summer in Gensokyo. With the summer came incidents, but more importantly, a merry band of youkai who loved more than anything to pull off a nice prank on somebody, be they youkai or human. Its members consisted of one ice fairy, a water fairy, a night sparrow, a firefly youkai, and one youkai of darkness. This was Gensokyo's not-so-feared Team Nineball, the best and most fun-loving group of pranksters in all of Gensokyo! Or at least, they _usually_ loved setting up their usual entertaining shenanigans. Today, on the other hand…

"Blergh, it's so hot today! I'm gonna die!" Today Cirno was calling in a sick day because of the heat, despite being perfectly healthy besides the alleged chance of melting. "Who wants to get some ice cream?" In the blink of an eye, four different hands went up in front of Cirno, who got up to her feet and nodded. "Alright. It's decided; we're getting some ice cream! Team Nineball, move out!" And with more enthusiasm than she was probably allowed to have for something as simple as ice cream, Cirno bolted out of Team Nineball's secret hideout, leaving behind a thin trail of frost wherever she went.

"She's as enthusiastic as ever," Wriggle said, following the slightly frosted trail to find the ice fairy who dashed off. It wouldn't be long before the trail melted, so they'd have to get as close to Cirno as possible before it did. Knowing the ice fairy, she could make any number of wrong turns before actually arriving at either her destination, or back here again at which point she'd go out and make the same wrong turns again. After all, there was that saying in Gensokyo which went "Idiots and Cirno don't catch colds."

"I hope she doesn't run into a miko," Daiyousei said as she trailed behind the rest of the group. Both of them were prolific youkai hunters, and the blue-white one was an alleged psychopath (to youkai) while the red-white one simply didn't care at all about youkai or almost anything for that matter. As far as Team Nineball went, the tightest bond of friendship was most certainly the one between Daiyousei and Cirno; the two had known each other since before either could remember. Not long after the scarlet mist incident, the two encountered and befriended Rumia, which led to the start of Team Nineball as an actual team. During the imperishable night incident, the trio met Wriggle and Mystia, who were welcome additions to the merry gang of youkai pranksters. With that, the bakartet became what it was known as today; a quintet of presumably low-level youkai.

"She should be fine," Rumia assured the water fairy behind her. "Even if she runs into a miko, she's been exterminated by both of them enough times to know that weak youkai should run when they see a miko. Although…" Cirno was blindly set on her opinion of being the strongest in Gensokyo, so she'd probably _challenge_ a shrine maiden to a fight instead of running away from them. At the least, she was the strongest member of Team Nineball, and probably the strongest fairy. Other youkai were never able to get involved in fairy affairs, but by word of mouth, Rumia knew that Cirno was capable of fighting and defeating any single fairy, and could even handle a trio all at once. That was pretty neat for a fairy to pull off.

"This trail's taking awfully long to melt, given that it's summer…" Mystia didn't get it. The frost should have melted by now, but it didn't. At least that meant that they could follow the trail further than the night sparrow had expected. As long as they were fast, it wouldn't be _too_ hard to catch up with Cirno, and not many members of Team Nineball particularly enjoyed going slow if any at all. However, having set up her lamprey stand within its branches, Mystia knew the Forest of Magic like the back of her hand, yet even so didn't recognize the area the quartet soon found themselves at. It was still the forest, but they now found themselves at an old ruined mansion, not very much unlike the Scarlet Devil Mansion in style. The trail led straight inside, so all they could do was follow, of course. In through the door stepped one Wriggle Nightbug, with Mystia behind her, followed in turn by Rumia and Daiyousei. The inside wasn't much better than the outside of the mansion, and rather dusty.

There were paintings hanging on walls; portraits of four sisters. Three of them looked vaguely familiar, but the fourth one - the oldest-looking sister with the green hair - didn't ring any bells with the rest of the crew. There were also smaller symbols etched into the walls here and there. Music notes, if one took a closer look, stylized to resemble a keyboard at the top, a trumpet down the middle, and a violin at the bottom. They reeked of danger. Where had Cirno ran off to in this mansion? The quartet stuck together in their search; splitting up seemed a bad idea when the air held a sense of tension and fear.

_BUMP!_ The quartet jumped at the sound, and turned around to find a box. Somebody must have dropped it, but…who? Stepping around the corner came a blue-haired figure. She looked dead at the members of Team Nineball, and…oh, wait. It was just Cirno.

"Hello~"

"Don't scare us like that," Wriggle shouted. "And how did you even find this place?"

"Dunno. I was really trying to get to the Human Village, but wound up here instead. It felt strange, though, like something was calling me to come in. Y'know?"

"Not at all. Come on, let's get out of here." Letting the head baka take the lead again, the quintet turned back down the halls to get to the door, only to find it missing. It was there just a second ago! Next thing the team knew, the walls and everything else started changing and getting horrifically distorted and broken. Something wasn't right…

_BUMP!_

"Cut that out, Cirno!"

"That wasn't me…" The ice fairy turned toward the source of the noise to find something horrifying. It looked like at one point it may have been human, but those days were long gone. The first thing Cirno saw were three of its four faces, each resembling one of the sisters in the portraits she'd seen around. When it moved, on four arms and no legs as the fairy noted, Cirno could see the fourth face in the back. It was a skull now, with long green hair. The fourth sister? Was it her? If so, what in the world happened to make her this way?

She didn't have time to think about it. The monstrosity let off a blood-curdling shriek that chilled even Cirno to the bone, before leaping into the air. Where did it go? In the blink of an eye, it appeared again, right in front of the five! They were paralyzed in fear; even Cirno couldn't move! It looked hungry…

_SHING!_ At the very last second, a bright yellow beam of light struck down the beast from behind, bringing it down to its…elbows. Followed soon by another light, causing the monster to writhe in pain. More lights kept striking down the abomination, as its blood-freezing screams grew louder and more agonized. "Don't be afraid," a voice said; probably whoever was making a fool out of this thing. "You don't have to suffer in this form any longer." _SHI-KAAAAAA!_ A massive bright white laser struck down the monster, not unlike a certain witch's stolen trademark attack, getting rid of the thing. The mansion started returning to normal, and the person responsible for killing the monster was in plain sight now.

"That was a close call," she said, looking at Team Nineball. "But you're safe now~"

* * *

**Yay for Mazeran's Touhou/Persona crossovers! Those make for easy Witches, though I still have to pick up one more and I'm not sure if he drew that particular character yet. I hope he did…**

**Anyway, our mystery Magi isn't Marisa, even though the attack styles of the two are highly similar. It isn't Mima either, sadly. Originally, I'd planned to have Mima disguised as a Puella Magi named Mami (not Tomoe, folks) and eventually become the strongest Witch of all. It's a pun, see?**

**That plan got overhauled before I even started writing this officially. I generally lose control of my fics about five chapters in, but this time it seems I've lost that control before the end of the first chapter (or in this case, the prologue) which is pretty nuts.**

**This is also gonna be my first fic where…oh wait, that's major spoilers~**


	2. Chapter 1: You Know An Awful Lot

**Now that my feet have gotten wet, it's time to start diving into this Puella Fairytale. I have a rough outline of what the plot was supposed to be, but things are already changing from that. In the rough draft of the plot, Team Nineball met Kyubey before the Layla Witch, and Cirno was the one who defeated her. It was also supposed to be just those five as Magi, though it seems a certain other character has snuck her way into the contracts list~**

**Now then, enjoy this chapter that reveals this sixth Magi's identity~**

* * *

"Who are you?" The person before Team Nineball looked rather familiar to them, but in their fear's remnants, it was hard to remember that many names and faces aside from their own merry quintet.

"My name is Byakuren Hijiri, and I am the head of the Myouren Temple. A pleasure to meet you all." Byakuren made her way to where the four-faced monstrosity was just moments ago, and picked up what looked like a tiny black egg. "How much do you girls know about what you just saw?"

"W-Well…" This was a question best left to somebody other than Cirno. "Wriggle, answer her."

"_Me_?" _Fine._ "She was the green-haired sister in that portrait, right?" To specify which one she was talking about, the firefly youkai pointed to the same painting from earlier, right at the green-haired sister in the front. "That was her, right?"

"More or less. I have much to explain to you girls. I think you'd better come with me. I'll even treat you all to something nice and cold to cool you from this hot summer day~" Ice cream, probably. Urging the quintet to follow, Byakuren stepped right around them and out the door of the mansion. "That was Layla Prismriver," the Youchrist started. She could at least get part of the explanation out in public. Much of it, however, would have to be explained in private. "She came from a wealthy outside world family, and had three other sisters as well. Tragically, Layla eventually became the last living Prismriver, but near the end of her days, created the other three sisters you saw in the portrait. Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica Prismriver, all three of whom are poltergeists and live in that mansion to this very day."

"You know an awful lot about this," Rumia noted from within the group. "How did you learn all these things about this Layla girl?"

"Her sisters told me earlier today. They said that they'd seen Layla - or at least a horrific monstrosity that may have represented her - in the mansion as of late, and they started seeking out help two days ago when one of the sisters was nearly killed by Layla. They came to me this morning, explained themselves and Layla, and sent me here to bring her spirit to peace by any means necessary. However, I'm afraid they were rather misguided when they believed it was a ghost or some such."

"Is that so? What was she, then?"

"That's best explained privately. Keep up, now~"

* * *

**One follow-the-leader later; Byakuren****'****s office in the Myouren Temple****…**

"It should be private enough here," Byakuren said, closing her office door. It didn't have a lock on it; none of the Myouren Temple's doors had locks because of Byakuren's morbid fear of things such as locks and chains, or confinement in general. Gesturing to a number of chairs in the room, the Youchrist happily said "Have a seat. This may take a bit of time to explain."

"Alright…" Each of the members of Team Nineball made themselves comfy throughout the room, with Cirno sitting closest to Byakuren from right across the desk the monk herself sat at.

It was at this point that Byakuren fished into her pocket, and pulled forth the little black thing from earlier. "This is called a Grief Seed," Byakuren said, setting it down on her desk. "It contains the soul of a Witch that has been defeated by a Puella Magi, such as myself. They absorb misfortune and despair from around them, and when they take in enough, they can become a Witch and put up a magical barrier, not unlike the one you girls were trapped in not too long ago. The Witch lives inside the barrier, preying on humans and youkai alike from within the barrier to sustain itself. It's rare for any normal person to go in and come back out alive. You girls are very lucky I came by when I did."

"So, the Witches feed off of people? Then tell me this," Cirno said. "Where do Puella Magi fit in all that?"

"Our job is to hunt down Witches and collect their Grief Seeds. In its own way, the Grief Seed itself is the reward for killing a Witch." Once again, Byakuren's hand dug into her pocket, this time pulling out a yellow gem with a small golden casing and setting it on the floor. Around the edges of the gem were a slight black taint, one would notice upon further observation.

"That's beautiful!"

"It's a Soul Gem. It's what gives a Puella Magi her power, and it allows her to find and defeat Witches. Using magic, however, drains the magic from a Soul Gem, tainting it." Pointing out the taint on her own Soul Gem, Byakuren said "My Soul Gem is a little tainted from the fight with Layla, but using Grief Seeds can cleanse it." As Byakuren continued her explanation, she set the Soul Gem and Grief Seed next to each other, letting the seed take away the taint from the yellow gem. "Yes, it means giving a Grief Seed more taint and hastening the revival of the Witch, but somewhere in Gensokyo, there's an Incubator. The Incubator is tasked with making contracts that form Puella Magi, as well as consuming filled Grief Seeds so that the Witch isn't revived."

"Sounds kinda confusing…"

"It truly isn't. The Incubator makes a contract with a girl to create a Puella Magi, who then uses her Soul Gem to hunt down Witches and take their Grief Seeds, preventing them from preying on innocent people. When a Soul Gem is tainted, a Grief Seed can absorb its taint, and when a Grief Seed is fully black, the Incubator takes it to prevent the Witch from being revived. Does it make a little more sense now?"

"I suppose…where's this Incubator anyway?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest~ We saw him here in the temple just yesterday, but he seems to have vanished…"

"_He?_ The Incubator's a _guy_?"

"I'm pretty sure he is, at least. I could be wrong." Byakuren got up to her feet, and said "Anyway, I'm certain you're all hungry. How about I make lunch for the six of us?"

"Sure!" Wriggle jumped right at the chance for a free meal. Typical of an insect youkai, but also pretty typical for somebody who skipped breakfast most of the time. "What're you making?"

"That depends. What would you all like to eat? No need to be modest; our temple gains plenty of donations." Very much unlike the shrine with the red-white miko. Even if it was hard to get the faith of the humans here in the Human Village, they were always willing to make donations toward the admirable cause of coexistence between humans and youkai. It certainly meant there wasn't a lack of ingredients to stir up wonderful dishes, and Byakuren was the best cook in the entire temple, and arguably the best in the Human Village. "It shouldn't take long~"

"I'd just like something cold," Cirno said. "Ice cream if you've got any."

"I'll have some lamprey if you've got some left," Mystia requested.

"Meat for me," Rumia said, putting every tooth in her mouth on display afterwards. "My teeth are all sharp and I can't chew veggies and fruit that good."

"I'll eat anything," Wriggle said.

"Splendid~" Wait…the green-haired fairy hadn't spoken up. Looking right at her, Byakuren asked "What about you? Are you hungry?"

"Oh…I don't want to impose or anything…"

"Don't worry about it. It's very important here in the Myouren Temple to give a helping hand to youkai, and after the scare you all had with Layla's Witch, I'm sure you must be at least a little hungry. Making a few meals is the least I can do for you~"

"Alright, then. Thank you. I'd be okay with anything really, not unlike Wriggle."

"Fantastic. I'll begin working on your meals immediately."

"Wait," Cirno exclaimed. "You never explained the contract!"

"Oh, yes. How silly of me. In exchange for your services as a Puella Magi, the Incubator will grant you any one wish, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. It isn't something to take lightly, though; being a Puella Magi is awfully dangerous, and for youkai, being killed by a Witch isn't like regular death. We youkai are resurrected after death because our soul carries on, but when a Witch kills somebody, it devours their soul, effectively cutting off this resurrection. If any of you become Puella Magi, and fall at the hands of a Witch, you _won__'__t_ come back."

"Hmm…" Any one wish, huh? The risk was certainly great, but anybody who knew her knew that Cirno was a risk-taker. In exchange for being a Puella Magi, she could have any one thing she wanted. Fabulous riches? Eternal youth? Chinese delicacies? …scratch that last one.

* * *

**One meal later****…**

"You lot have a nice day now~" The whole of Team Nineball was leaving, and waving them off was Byakuren herself. She would probably resume her Puella Magi duties soon. Compared to the outside world she came from, Gensokyo had very few Puella Magi, entailing just herself and one other person, though Byakuren was unsure who this other one was. She rather hoped that none of Team Nineball made contracts; they were all too young and naive to truly understand the depth of the importance of these duties.

"See ya later!" Cirno, unlike Byakuren, very much wanted Team Nineball to become a group of Puella Magi. It would be five different kinds of awesome if they were all going around killing Witches and saving people! They could become a defense force for Gensokyo! They could be heroes! In Gensokyo, when somebody talks about heroes, most people think of shrine maidens and magicians. Cirno wanted fairies to be on that list as well, though she wouldn't use her wish on those exact words. If she ever met this Incubator, Cirno knew exactly what she would wish for.

"Cirno," Wriggle said. "You aren't thinking about making a contract, are you?"

"Of course I am! What could possibly go wrong?"

"That kind of line is a serious death-prompter. And if being killed by a Witch is permanent, it's going to be that much worse." Holding the ice fairy back and gesturing for the rest of Team Nineball to keep going - that she and Cirno would catch up soon - Wriggle said, once the rest of the team was out of earshot, "Cirno, think about this. What would happen to Dai if you got killed like that? You and I both know it; she's only in Team Nineball because you're her only friend in the whole world. Dai's heart would shatter into millions of little pieces, and she could go crazy losing you that way."

"I know, I know…" It seemed it was time for a serious talk. Cirno didn't like these that much, especially when Wriggle - the most serious member of Team Nineball - was the one she had to talk with. "But take it this way. Do you _really_ wanna just spend the rest of your youkai life playing silly pranks? This is our chance to really make a change. To do something with real value, dammit! Dai probably knows that I'll keep my eyes open for this Incubator, and that I'll definitely make a contract if I'm given the chance."

"…don't wish for anything stupid, okay?"

* * *

**There's mighty grim foreshadowing in this chapter, though pointing out may be a bad idea. Then again, it's also kind of obvious~**

**Having said that, I already feel bad for the entire gang of youkai misfits because of certain events that may or may not transpire in later chapters. Now then, something important…**

**Lots of people who read my works know that I have trouble at around the ten-chapter mark. I have every intention of getting this story done from start to end, even if I have to do it in multiple 10-chapter fanfics. One way or another, I WILL finish this story, and then I'll probably see about Gensokyo Rangers or something else with a definable end. Wait…**

**That's it! That's why I can never finish them! They never have a definable end! Ah, author notes are such a good thing, aren't they? Yes they are :)**


End file.
